Pretzels and Woodchucks
by NoProb101
Summary: While Ash and Misty are on a "date", who unexpectedly shows up at the mall is no other than Rudy. How will Ash feel when Rudy tries to get Misty? Pokeshipping one shot. Rated T just in case.


**PokeShipping time! *sets off fireworks***

**Thank you to AquaStarlight who helped me plan this story! She's a really amazing authoress by the way!**

**Also, thank you everybody who read/ followed/ faved/ or reviewed any of my other stories! It means a lot to me and I want you to know that I'll always love you guys! *wink***

**So, without further ado… I give you… ****Pretzels & Woodchucks****!**

**Pretzels & Woodchucks**

We are sitting at a table in the Food Court of the mall. Ash stuffing his face with Auntie Anne's giant pretzels, and I'm staring off into the distance, wondering if he has the same feelings that I have for him.

He didn't have the slightest idea that I wanted this to be a date. He just came for the pretzels.

I snapped out of my thoughts when I heard a familiar voice yell. It belonged to Rudy, a guy that had a really annoying crush on me.

"Hey Misty!" he yelled, walking over to our table. Without me greeting him back, he continued, "Misty, I saw on your Facebook that you were wondering about how much wood a woodchuck would chuck if a woodchuck would chuck wood, right?"

'No, Ash hacked my account and put that there. Wait, Ash did that only half an hour ago. Is Rudy a stalker? Eh… most likely.'

I replied, slightly leaning away from him, in fear of him being a creeper, "Umm yeah."

I saw Ash glare at Rudy, and I felt the slightest amount of hope that he did like me.

Rudy pulled up a chair to our table and instantly shunned Ash, "The answer is: the amount of wood a wood chuck would chuck if a woodchuck would chuck wood." He smiled at me and placed his hand on mine, staring into my eyes.

'Crap! He's trying to flirt with me, again!'

"Anyway, I was wondering if you would go out with me?" Rudy asked.

Ash let all the food that he was chewing fall out of his mouth and started to choke.

'What? Rudy just asked me out?! No way am I going out with this creeper!'

Ash reached beside him as if trying to grab something, and then stiffened in his chair. Rudy pretended to ignore him.

I was trying to let him down as easy as possible. "Rudy I...I would-"

WHAM!

Rudy fell out of his chair and onto the ground.

"WHAT THE HECK ASH?!"

Ash sat back down ignoring the now unconscious Rudy, and all the people who stopped shopping to stare at us.

Ash resumed eating his pretzels, like he did nothing.

"WHERE DID YOU GET MY MALLET?" I screamed.

Ash replied calmly, "I got it from under the table where you left it." He refused to look at me.

"But why did you hit Rudy with it?!"

He shrugged. "I have my reasons."

'Ash has reasons? I didn't even think he had a brain!'

"Ash... what was your reason?" I started talking to him in a tone that would have been used on a child and then I fluttered my eyelashes.

He finally looked at me. "Because he asked if you would go out with him." He picked up a glass of water and put it to his lips.

I smiled evilly and said, "Oh my gosh! Is Ash Ketchum... Jealous? Or is he confessing?"

He spit the water out all over the floor. "What!?"

"Ash, you heard me, are you jealous or confessing, or both?"

"Neither!" He pouted like a child and picked up his tenth pretzel today.

'If I have to buy any more pretzels, I'll go broke.'

"Ash... I really like you." I confessed.

'Wait, did I just say that?!"

He froze with a pretzel inches away from his face.

"I always have..." I continued, without control over my words.

I was ready to face rejection, or some stupid comment.

Instead, I heard a "Me too" and then Ash dropped his pretzel and reached over the small table. Then, he embraced me in a hug. I felt my face getting warm, and almost streaming with tears.

He pulled away and asked, "Were you really going to go out with that woodchuck creeper, Rudy?"

I face palmed. "No Ash, I love you."

He handed me a pretzel and Ash smiled his normal goofy smile.

"Mist, why are you crying?"

'Ash is as dense as ever.'

When I opened my mouth to answer, we heard a squeal and giggling coming from behind a counter.

"We finally did it May!" I heard.

"After all the time and work it took, it was worth it!"

Outraged, I cleared my face of all my tears and stomped my way to them, with Ash trailing closely behind.

I looked over the counter and immediately recognized my two best friends Dawn and May.

Dawn was the blunette fasionista, and May was the Pokémon Coordinator. "You guys set us up, didn't you?" I asked, even though I already knew the answer.

They stood up from "hiding" - if you could call it that - behind the counter of a new clothes store.

"Yah, but it worked! You guys finally confessed!" Dawn yelled.

May said, "And we got these jobs just so we could do it! So you can't hurt us!" Her tone was saying see-we-did-all-this-work-just-for-you-and-we-planned-almost-everything-perfectly.

'You two will never learn. And I know Dawn got this job for the clothes discount.'

I forgot that I was just talking to myself until I heard Dawn say, "Shame about Rudy though…" She ignored my sigh and glanced over my shoulder to see Rudy, still unconscious, on the ground.

It was then that I realized that the entire food court was empty.

I decided to mentally arrange a way to get revenge at Dawn and May, like embarrassing them in front of their boyfriends Drew and Paul, when I felt Ash tap my shoulder.

He picked up my mallet and waved it gently in the air.

'He really does know me well.'

"Shall I?" I asked Ash.

He smiled a smile that warmed me inside, and handed me my trusty mallet. "You shall."

I took my mallet from him and walked over to my quivering friends, who had left the counter and attempted to retreat into a corner of the large area.

While I was using my mallet wisely on my so called 'friends', I heard Ash say,

"That's my Misty."

**Hah! Take that all you people against PokeShipping! (Sorry about that btw!)**

**So yah, this is my second one shot, and as always, there's OOC-ness.**

**Nothing else to say but, thanks for reading! (Especially if it's around 1:00 in the morning! Lol.)**


End file.
